


True Love Waits

by PeachUniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachUniverse/pseuds/PeachUniverse
Summary: Connie has graduated high school and is ready to go to college, but what does that mean for the Crystal Gems? Relationship drama gets Steven hurt! Also an appearance of Rose!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WynnaPendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynnaPendragon/gifts).



Chapter One: “You Don’t Need This, You Don’t Need Me”

*************************************************************************************

… Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

‘I should have been there’ Connie was standing at the end of a hospital in the children’s ward of King’s Memorial Hospital. Steven stayed motionless beneath the white sheet, tubes and chords running every which way. She was in here supposedly to observe and assist her supervisor but all she could manage to do was stand there and stare. 

Greg was sitting in the oversized beige leather chair by the bed, his head was down and faint snoring could be heard. His long brown locks dry and matted down his back, he obviously hasn’t left Steven’s side since it happened. With as little noise as possible she turned away her supervisor in toe as they both made their way to the nurses’ station. She wanted to say something, that he was her childhood friend. He was her first love, he was her always love. But, explaining would be. Complicated. She had just started interning less than a month ago, her mother had managed to fast track her application and to get her on track. The gems agreed to keep their distance.

Amethyst Garnet Pearl Greg and Steven made their way to the Maheswaran’s residence for Connie’s high school graduation party. It was a beautiful affair with tons of food and people, a lot of Connie’s extended family were in attendance and everything was wonderful. Priyanka (Connie’s mother) asked Greg if he would the gems would be willing to stay after the party so all of them could sit down and discuss something pertaining to the children. 

Cake, which Pearl politely declined and Amethyst ate easily them gems share of. Streamers and balloons, one of which Garnet accidently popped. Lots of dancing, laughs and presents the only thing missing was talk and boasting of the future. That would come later. Connie sat in an overstuffed recliner with a big smile as Steven handed her her gift. A small carefully wrapped white present with a big blue bow, she smiled brightly and tore into it. Inside was a small velvet box which she carefully unwrapped her heart pounding in her chest. A dainty gold chain with a heart pendant dangled covered in small diamonds. 

“Oh Steven…it’s beautiful. I love it” she smiled brightly as she stood. She slowly stood and turned around leaning down a little so he could place it around her neck and fasten it shut. She turned back around and leaned down a little giving him a soft kiss on the lips. The gems smiled proudly watching the scene as extended family members whispered in hushed tones. The awkward silence was broken by Priyanka “More presents, shall we?” she smiled looking over the slightly concerned gathering.

It was starting to get late, and the crowd grew thinner and thinner as the night progressed. Connie’s hand kept fidgeting with the pendant of her new necklace draped over her dark skin. Steven was sitting on the couch and he kept watching her, she looked so beautiful to him. Pearl sat next to Steven talking mindlessly about this and that, Steven was listening he was too busy watching Connie move with such ease amongst her family. He finally spoke up interrupting Pearl:

“It’s going to be great you know? Now that she is done with school we can really focus down on our training as Stevonnie. We’ll be completely ready by the time Homeworld makes its final strike on Earth” Pearl looked over him and sat up straight nodding “It will be quite excellent, we will double up on our training. We will also have to work more on getting Lion a little more under control of course” she chuckled. 

The final bit of her family took their leave and Priyanka approached Doug and placed her hand on his arm. Doug gave her a reassuring half smile and they made their way into the dining room. Connie approached the couch and held her hand out to Steven which he happily took and stood up. Pearl glanced at Garnet and Amethyst and furrowed her brow in confusion, Amethyst shrugged and the three of them followed. Greg watched everyone huddle around the dining table from the kitchen and he made his way over as well. Doug glanced up and nodded a little “Let’s have a seat everyone, shall we?”

Steven and Connie sat together on one side, under the table their fingers laced. Across from them was Pearl and Greg, Doug sat at the head of the table and at the other end Amethyst. Priyanka had her hands-on Doug’s shoulders and Garnet stood in the back corner of the room a little behind Amethyst. Doug let out a quiet sigh before looking to Connie, “Connie honey would you like to start us off?” he smiled reassuringly. It was only now that Steven realized how sweaty Connie’s hand been, this made his heart jump. ‘What could she want to talk about…she hasn’t said anything to me…what is this?’

Connie looked to Steven and smiled weakly and Steven released her hand. “Steven, I got accepted to college in Empire City. I am going to be moving at the end of the summer and starting school.”  
Steven looked a little confused breaking eye contact for a moment only to smile brightly “Empire cities not so far, I’ll come with you” he paused for a moment to smile brightly “We can get an apartment together! It’ll be so fun!” he chuckled a little “Steven and Connie taking on the big city, it’ll be great!”

Glances were exchanged across the table as if everyone was in on the secret that Steven just hadn’t figured out yet. Garnet stepped forward a little “Steven…” she whispered as Connie broke eye contact and her head sagged a little.  
“Steven, I need to take a break from being a Crystal Gem.” Connie said sadly. Steven’s brow furrowed in confusion as Pearl spoke up “Don’t be ridiculous Connie, you can’t take a break from the Crystal Gems. After all the training? Homeworld is on its way and…” Priyanka put up her hand stopping Pearl in her tracks. “Let her speak Pearl.”  
Connie glanced up tears prickling the corners of her eyes “I know, I’m sorry ma’am but I need to do this...I’m so sorry I’m not trying to let any of you down but I need to do this, for me. For Steven and I, for our future. I need to know once all of this is over that we will have some kind of life together, I need to know that once we save the world that I can do that each and every day as a physician. This is important to me, please understand…I love all of you, I…I just need a break”

Garnet shook her head “Of course Connie, we all care about you and we understand. Don’t we Gems?” she glanced around the table as Pearl and Amethyst immediately straightened up in their seats “Of course Connie, I’m so sorry” Pearl spoke sheepishly “I didn’t mean, of course we love you and whether or not you are able to help you will always be a Crystal Gem” she smiled. Amethyst gave her a thumbs up “It’s cool dude, we got this!”  
Connie smiled a little forcing the tears threatening to fall to spill down her cheeks. Connie then caught a glance of Greg who had just been staring at Steven. She slowly turned to look at Steven who seemed to have zoned out his head hanging forward focusing on the table cloth in front of him. Connie reached out and placed her hand on his knee, the touch caused a jolt through his body as he forced himself from the table. “Excuse me” he said sharply to no one in particular. He made his way out of the dining room and through the living room and out the front door before anyone dared to move again. “Aw, little buddy” Greg whispered under his breath before Connie shot up to chase after him.  
As Connie got outside Steven was standing just off of the stoop staring up at the night sky. She came up behind him and draped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head down and placed it next to his head.  
‘Have a little, have a little, have a little faith in me…’ she sang quietly in his ear. Steven let out a frustrated sigh “What about us huh?” his eyes never broke from the dark sky. Connie smiled a little and gave a soft squeeze around his shoulders. Granted he had done some growing over the years but by no means had the two of them evened out. His current physical form looked to be about fourteen, and as Connie was a typical eighteen-year-old young woman. She stood above him by about five or six inches, she nuzzled a little into his neck. “It’ll be perfect for us Steven, I know being apart will be hard but then it’ll give us time to grow and become to people we are meant to be. Ya know?”  
Steven pulled out of her arms and turned around “By grow, you mean me, right?” he said sharply. “This is bull Connie, you know I can’t control it!” he shouted. Connie dwarfed a little taking a step back “I didn’t mean it like that… I meant…”  
“What!?” Steven growled.  
Connie’s eyes widened “You know I want to be with you, I really do. But people aren’t going to understand out there ya know? What am I going to say walking around campus holding hands with someone who still looks like a kid?” Immediately she knew her choice of words were wrong, her hand covered her mouth, she wished she could take it back. “I want you, but you know I want to wait until it feels right and I just don’t want to have to explain.”  
Stevens lips pursed and his eyes narrowed cold “Got it.” He said sharply as he turned away heading towards the van. Connie slowly sang onto the stoop and drew her knees up to her chest. “I’m sorry Steven” she said quietly with the sound of the van door slamming in the background.

Priyanka squeezed Doug’s shoulders before speaking up “I can’t say that I can begin to understand what it is that all of you or going through or what you are doing for the good of mankind. We just trust and want to support our daughter, this is what she wants.” Garnet smiled “It’s alright, Connie has always had a good head on her shoulders and we will be alright. Come on Gems I think we should probably be getting back to the temple.”

Amethyst Pearl and Greg all stood and began making her way into the living room as Connie made her way back inside. She walked up to Greg with a small pout across her face, Greg smiled at her and held his hand out to her “Human beings?” a small smile crept across her cheeks as she took his hand weakly. “Human Beings.”


	2. It’s Over, isn’t it? Isn’t it over?

A red light went off over the pulse oximeter, which seemed to set off a series of alarms and a light to flash outside of Steven’s room. The sound jolted Greg out of a sound sleep and he shot out of the chair and slammed himself into the threshold of the doorway. “Nurse!?!” he shouted wide eyed. Connie took a step back as the nurse shot around her towards his room “His O2 is dropping Mr. Universe we’ll need to up the oxygen on his bipap so we can make sure he is staying above 95. We see it, we have it under control.” She tried giving the father a reassuring tap on the shoulder as the tech adjusted the tank behind his gurney just over the boys’ head. “Why don’t you head down and get something to eat Mr. Universe?”   
Connie who was ghosting the entryway of his room smiled a little “I was getting ready to take my break, Mr. Universe is more than welcome to join me. In case something happens, you can just page me” she smiled weakly. Greg gave her a weak half smile and took his leave, the two of them made their way down the white corridor lined with blue along the edges. It smelled of disinfectant and sweat, and faintly of coffee. They approached the elevator and Greg hit the down arrow, the two of them took a step or two back and watched waiting for one of the three doors to open. Connie chuckled a little “It’s always the far one” she pointed to the one on the end farthest from them. Greg smiled at her rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re probably right.”

With a monotone ding the middle doors opened “Must be your lucky day” she smiled sweetly to Greg as the two of them entered. They were alone in the elevator. She hit the basement button and with a subtle jolt the small room made its descent. “I’m sorry Greg…” she said quietly and his eyes went wide “It’s not your fault Connie, gem business is a dangerous business. Steven knew that…” his voice faded sadly towards the end “We all knew that” he sighed.

The rest of the short ride was silent, after a moment the doors parted and the two of them stepped out. They were immediately hit in the face of the smell of breakfast; maple, sausage, bacon, eggs. The two of them started to drool a bit “Man it smells great” Greg said almost involuntarily. The two grabbed their trays and had their plates filled, with a quick swipe Connie treated Greg to brunch and the two of them took a seat in the dining area. The tables were a mock wood and the chairs were slightly to small, and everything felt almost like plastic. Makes sense Greg thought, so sterile. Without a word, the two of them dug in and after they were both about finished Connie looked up at him her brow furrowed. “Greg could you tell me, what happened?” 

Steven sat in the van discontentedly as the gems and Greg made their way out and settled into their seats. Greg took the driver seat, Garnet shotgun. Pearl and Amethyst piled in next to Steven, Amethyst looked over at Steven. “You okay their Ste-man?” Steven forced a smile across his face but it didn’t last not even longer than a second before he shook his head tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Aww dude…” Amethyst was then cut off by Pearl “Steven eight years of medical school isn’t that long, no reason to get this upset.” Steven stared at Pearl in disbelief at her callous. “No, it’s only basically a little less than half of my life but sure no big deal. Thanks Pearl.” He turned his head away to stare out the window “Can we just go? I wanna go home.” He pouted as everyone sat in awkward silence. Greg slowly turned the ignition and all of them made their way back to the temple. 

Once the pulled up on the beach out front of the temple and everyone started to pile out of the van. Garnet Amethyst Greg and Pearl gathered together next to the van as Steven made a B line for the temple. He went in and let the storm door slam shut. Garnet looked to Greg “I’m not really sure how we are going to be able to help” she sighed raising her arm to tap the front of her glasses causing them to poof. “I see so many paths, I’m not really sure how this is going to turn out” she said sadly.   
Greg nodded “Your first love is always rough, it’s a human thing. It hurts but he is just going to have to ride it out, give him his space. I think he’ll turn around.”  
Steven immediately marched up the stairs and took to his bed. He pulled the covers over his shoulder and for the first time in a while he reached out and grabbed M.C. Bear-bear hugging him close to his chest. He just let loose burying his head in his pillow balling his eyes out.   
Steven and Connie never exactly had the easiest relationship, I mean sure they were a couple. Their friendship had evolved into love deep and trusting, trying to imagine his life without made him want to be physically sick. Granted they weren’t like a typical young adult couple experimenting physically, not as if Steven hadn’t tried but Connie told him she just didn’t feel ready so all the ever did was cuddle and kiss. Not that he didn’t want more but he would wait until she was ready. Of course, after tonight’s conversation it hits him that maybe if he grew like a normal human boy she would have been ready like he was. The idea just made him angrier on top of already overwhelming sadness and a strong amount of nausea. It’s not fair he thought we could have really been together like a real couple if I wasn’t part stupid gem, and my stupid body. God, I hate everything. He slammed his fist down on his mattress and threw M.C. as hard as he could across the room. After his small tantrum, he just curled up in the fetal position feeling more alone than he had ever felt in his life. His eyes blurry focused on his phone sitting on the bed next to him praying against all odds Connie would call or text saying she changed her mind. A call that would never come. 

For the following week, all Steven did was lay around in bed, on the couch, and on the beach. He didn’t visit the Big Donut, or the fry shack nor fish stew pizza. Between small assignments the Gems did what they could to cheer him up, Greg made regular trips to the temple to visit with him even if it was just to bring him some food and lay around watching TV or playing video games with him. Connie never reached out and Steven gave up hope on hearing from her. She wanted her space and she was moving on, what could he do? He couldn’t give her what she wanted or what she needed an adult partner. 

Steven was cuddled up at the couch staring up at the painting of his Mom, he then felt the cushion above his head sink in a little. He looked up slowly to see Garnet staring down at him. “Steven, I know you’re sad. But we need you, the Gems need you. We love you.” She smiled a little as she rested her hand on his chest, he could feel the lump of her gem pushing into the soft cushion of his flesh. “I’m not saying you need to jump out and start doing some missions, but maybe start small…like with a shower…” she laughed as she glanced over to Pearl who was trying to subtly cover her nose. Amethyst shrugged “I don’t smell anything…” causing the room to erupt in laughter.

 

Connie looked downward “I didn’t mean to hurt him so badly…. but what could I do…?” Greg shook his head and put his hand up “You don’t have to explain to me, I get it and I know deep down Steven does to. First loves are tough” he managed a small smile. The two of them finished their brunch and stood as they carried their trays to the conveyer belt heading back to the kitchen to be washed. Connie smiled a little “I’d better get back to work, why do you head back to the hotel? Get a shower and take a nap in a real bed. I will call if anything changes.” Greg hesitated but Connie assured him “Really. It’ll be okay, just for an hour or two.” He nodded “Maybe I should head back, I need to check on the other two. I can only imagine what Garnet and Pearl are up too.”


	3. Come On and Share This Jam With Me

Connie rode in the elevator back up to the main floor and watched Greg as he hail a cab to head back to Le Hotel” to meet up with Pearl and Garnet. She checked her watch tucked inside her scrub pockets and noted she still had about fifteen minutes left of her break so she turned on her heels and made her way back to the elevator to head towards the children’s ward once again. After a few moments, she made it back to the doorway of his room, he looked so peaceful in spite of his injuries which were to put it lightly, extensive. Something about his expression though, it reminded her of all the sleepovers they had had in the past when she would wake up in the middle of the night draped in a much to warm Steven. It was during one of their sleepovers, during those late night in the dark friend confessionals they shared their true feelings for each other and their hopes and dreams for the future. 

Connie was cuddled up next to Steven his chubby arm draped around her waist as he drifted in and out of sleep basking in the bright moonlight shining through the window of his room. She blushed a little and wiggled up close leaning in to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Steven” she whispered “I love you.” Steven just smiled and yawned “I love you too” he said back which they had said a hundred times before. Connie leaned up a little breaking out of his hold and looking down at him. “No, I mean…I’m in love with you” her face flushed hot as she stared down at him. His brow furrowed as he stared up at her still half asleep and then it hit him what she meant. His eyes shot open brightly with stars and a big smile. “Connie! I love you too” he squeaked and lunged at her rolling her over on her back flopping on top of her. They both started giggling and hugged for a few moments. 

As they hugged the light shifted and the temple door parted flooding the room with a soft white light and a gentle mist. Pearl had a map in her hand of several gem locations, and warp pads that needed monitored. She was attempting to map out a travel route for Lazuli to assist her in wanderlust. Lapis had a point, if she was going to be asked to risk being shattered to save this planet she should take some time to actually see and have the opportunity to see its beauty and fall in love with it like the other gems. Pearl stopped in the kitchen and leaned against the counter grabbing a magic marker, she glanced up a moment mindlessly catching the visual of Steven lying on top of Connie. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped “Steven!?! What do you think you are doing?!?” she shouted.   
Steven rolled off of Connie and the two of them glanced down over the edge of the landing “Oh hey Pearl” Steven smiled. “Evening Ma’am” Connie smiled and then looked at Steven and then back at Pearl’s expression. Obviously, Steven hadn’t gotten the implication as quickly as she had. “Nothing was going on…we were just talking and then we hugged…I’m sorry…I…oh dear…umm” Steven looked at Connie a little confused.   
“What do you mean nothing happened!” he pouted “You just told me you loved me, and I said I love you too. That’s a big deal in Steven Universe’s world I’ll have you know.”  
Connie looked at him and quirked an eyebrow “Stevennnnn…” she sighed quietly. He stared at her for a few more moments before it hit him “No no…nothing like that, no Pearl come on. No.” Pearl just blinked a couple times gathering up her map and the marker steadily walking backwards back into the door of the temple that opened under the cue of her gem. “Uh huh…Goodnight.” 

The next morning Connie woke up first, she always did if she wasn’t sleeping in her own bed she just didn’t sleep that well. She looked to Steven with that content relaxed smile across his face, she reached up and gave a gentle poke to the end of his nose. “Wake up…” she whispered “Hungry” she smiled as his dark eyes fluttered open. He stretched a little on his side and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up against him kissing the top of her head “Shh sleep” he muttered. She wrinkled her nose wiggling up close cooing quietly burying her face into his chest. She then heard a creak behind her forcing her to turn her head to see what happened and Amethyst was standing at the top of the stairs staring at the two of them. “Morning” she grunted and wiggled her eyebrows before taking a much too big of a bite of a glazed donut. 

Connie and Steven’s eyes were as wide and round as dinner plates looking at Amethyst. “That’s so creepy Amethyst” Steven grumbled making Connie laugh. The two of them scrambled out of bed, Steven made his way down to the bathroom to get ready for the day before Connie made her way in to do the same. Steven dressed quickly so that when Connie knocked he could step out giving her her privacy. After she finished getting dressed she opened the door and the two of them started brushing their teeth and Connie grabbed his brush and brushed out her long hair since Steven never used it. Steven couldn’t help but notice her in a slightly different light from their confessions last night. Connie noticed his staring, “What?” she smiled “Do I have eye boogers?” she giggled. Steven shook his head “No you’re just pretty” he grinned. Connie shook her head and walked past him blushing and grinning from ear to ear “Come on, hungry!”

While they were gone Pearl gathered the other gems inside the temple inside of Amethysts room. Pearl and Garnet were standing close to one another speaking in hushed tones as Amethyst descended down a top of a pile of junk. “Why the room invasion bros?” she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Pearl looked to Amethyst “We are discussing what we should do about Steven.” Garnet shrugged “I think the best thing we can do is talk to Greg and then I think we should go from there. This isn’t exactly Gem business, I don’t think we are the best ones to advise him.” With the Gems in agreement they took their leave, the temple doors parted in a sticky purple residue releasing a foul stench of garbage into the main house. The three of them left in search of his van.

Once Connie and Steven finished with their breakfasts and made their way back to the temple Connie’s Dad Doug had pulled up and texted her he was ready to come pick her up. Connie gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she left. As he walked back up towards them temple he saw Alexandrite sitting on the beach outside of the temple with Greg sitting next to her. “Dad?” Steven asked.   
“Hey Stu-Ball, we’d like talk to you for a minute” Greg stepped forward and took Steven’s hand walking them both up to Alexandrite. Steven looked confused as he looked up at them “Do we have a gem emergency? What’s going on?” She smiled down at him and placed her two burgundy hands flat on the sand. Greg climbed over into one and Steven the other. Her hands lifted so they were at least a little at the same level. Steven crossed his arms looking at her skeptically “I thought you said fusion was for serious deadly situations.”   
Greg put his hands on his hips and gave him a serious Dad face “Listen Stu-ball, this may not be deadly but this is serious. So, we are going to need serious Steven for this one, okay?” Steven looked a little concerned but nodded sitting down in the palm of her hand. Alexandrite began her voice rasped but doubled with Pearl’s tone “Now you may begin to notice a lot of changes in your body, and now that you and Connie want to be together it is time for us to explain what is going to happen and the dangers of following your feelings-“ Garnet’s tone interrupted “Love is very important and powerful” Pearl interrupted again “But you need to be careful, it’s different for humans…” Amethyst grumbled and the mask part opened as she spoke “It’s not all bad guys, it feels I don’t know...good ya know?”   
Greg shook his head “It’s not about all that, listen Steven” he looked him over. “You’re a young man now, and Connie is a young woman and I think it is great that you care about each other. But let me explain to you something about love. Picture your heart is like a piece of tape…”  
Steven looked even more confused and definitely uncomfortable “My heart is tape?” he said as he gripped the front of his shirt. Greg smiled “Just go with me on this buddy. So, your heart is a brand-new piece of tape all sticky and fresh. Now you go and stick your piece of tape to someone else’s and they are stuck together and the bond is very strong. But then something happens and you have to peel your piece of tape apart and it is really hard. But then you meet someone else and put your tape on theirs and it sticks pretty well but then something happens again and you have to unstick it which is slightly easier this time. You see where I’m going with this buddy? Each time you have to unstick your tape it gets a little less sticky and a little more damaged so you have to be careful.”   
Steven’s brow furrowed as he looked down “I think I get it…” Greg smiled a little “That is why it is important that even though you might want to jump into a serious adult relationship it is important to wait and protect your tape.” He winked at him making Steven smile brightly.   
Alexandrite little out a quiet ‘pfft…’ sound “All this talk about hearts and tape, here is the science behind it. You will begin to notice hair grow on your body, and you will start getting something called an erection…”  
Steven’s eyes shot open “Nope, nope, don’t need to know about that…I think I’m done. I’m good, thanks.” Waving his hands around awkwardly before covering his ears. With this reaction Alexandrite set Greg and Steven down “Alright well, just be safe. Maybe no more sleepovers, we’ll talk about it. Okay?” Greg smiled patting Steven on the back who promptly ran back into the temple to hide and also to text Connie about what just happened.  
Connie called him after his text “Hey Steven, I just got your text. I never heard about the tape thing but my Mom is a doctor as you know. I already know all about sex and puberty and I don’t think I will be ready to do that for quite a while. I just want to wait until were adults, ya know?” Steven nodded “That’s probably a good idea, I’m happy I have you”   
“Me too Steven….” Click.

The nurse on duty, her direct supervisor came into Steven’s room. Connie watched her as she adjusted his IV and his oxygen mask. “Connie would you give me a hand in room 412?” she smiled and nodded as she looked back at Steven sleeping soundly. He had a bandage around his head that had a clear plastic plane covering some stitches. Burns peered from beneath the mesh sleeve on his arm, and beneath his gown his chest was wrapped. Scratches, bruises and swelling covered his fleshy form and a hairline crack across his gem.


	4. Let’s Go just Me and You, Let’s Go Just One on Two

Greg returned to ‘Le Hotel’ bellhops buzzing about the oversized lobby. A grand staircase with a cream carpet trimmed in gold swirled around behind the front desk. Off to the side were two large cherry wood doors opened wide inviting you to a large banquet hall. Greg made his way to the front desk “Reservation under Mr. Universe, I believe my party has already checked in” his voice was sluggish and gruff from a general lack of sleep. The older gentleman with a large monocle thumbed through a large book and presented Greg with a key. “Thanks” he feigned a smile and made his way to a large glass elevator. Pressing the top button to his penthouse suite and inserting his key as the elevator opened up directly into the entryway of his room. Greg stretched and let out a loud yawn before slumping against the wall watching the floors pass as he goes. Finally, he reached his room as the doors parted he noticed Pearl and Garnet sitting together talking at a small breakfast nook. “Greg!” Pearl acknowledged and the two of them stood “I see you two didn’t burn the place down” he chortled. Garnet and Pearl shared confused glances before Pearl spoke up “How’s Steven? Can we see him? What’s going on?”

Greg walked past the two of them and opened the door leading into the bedroom and slumped down tired on the edge of the bed. “They still have him in a medically induced coma, his oxygen dropped but they got it under control. I just came back to catch a quick nap. Connie is on duty this afternoon so she said she would call if anything changes.” Kicking off his shoes in either opposite directions and unbuckling his jean shorts he laid back on his back with his fly open and his eyes closed. “Just give me an hour or so and we’ll all head back over.’ Garnet nodded “Of course Greg.”

Garnet and Pearl spent their time perfecting their human looks. Pearl had fashioned herself a hat and a nice sun dress and Garnet a nice top and what looked like dark jeans but were obviously a part of her light form. Greg slowly awoke from his nap and grabbed a quick shower, before long the three of them made their way downstairs and Garnet had the concierge hail them a taxi. Not much was said between them as they piled into the car and head to the hospital, once they got there of course they got a few strange looks from strangers as they passed by but all three were far more preoccupied on seeing Steven than stopping to explain. 

Finally, Greg took his normal seat in the recliner by Steven’s bed, his large hand found Steven’s smaller one careful not to touch the IV sticking out of the back. Garnet and Pearl stood next to each other on the other side. Pearl’s hand rested over her mouth as she stared her brow furrowed, Garnet stood next to her quiet and stoic per her norm. Just then he heard a knock on the door frame and in walked a tall older doctor in a long white lab coat. “Mr. Universe?” he questioned. Greg nodded “Mr. Universe it looks like the swelling in Steven’s brain has begun to subside, if this continues we should be able to bring him out of his coma. I’m not saying we are out of the dark just yet, a lot of it is up to him.” Greg nodded slowly looking back to Steven giving his hand a soft squeeze. “Of course, thank you.”

The doctor took his leave as he glanced up to Pearl and Garnet. “I think I have been patient enough and I promised I wasn’t going to push but I think I’ve waiting long enough. What happened to my son?” His eyes sparkled with tears gathering at the corners. If it was possible it looked as if Greg had aged ten years in the last five minutes. He just looked tired and weighted with worry. Pearl started to speak but the severity of the situation hit her and her voice cracked. Garnet placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder, “I can tell him.” she said quietly. 

It wasn’t until Connie started school that she reached back out to Steven. She told him that if she saw him or spoke to him before she left that she would lose her nerve and maybe wouldn’t end up going. She was afraid that he might change her mind. He told her that maybe they should limit their calls a little, that talking to her and not being able to be with each other would be too hard. Steven tried going on a few gem artifact recovery missions but found himself too distracted to concentrate. He ended up volunteering to work with Sadie at the ‘Big Donut’ and he did that for a little over a year. Opening and closing with her each day, taking a day off every so often to hang with Peedee and to find out how Ronaldo and Jane were doing. He missed getting to hang with Kiki Buck Sour Cream and Jenny but they were all busy living their own lives. Kiki ended up starting a franchise of Fish Stew Pizza in Surf City, Buck Sour Cream and Jenny ended up getting an apartment together turns out the three of them had been in a polyamorous relationship for years and decided to move in together once Sour Cream started touring with his DJ career. Onion started working at the fry shop, which actually turned out great because it gave Peedee a day off now and again and he mostly just manned the fryers so he didn’t have to talk to anyone. In honor of Onion’s employee of the month status the Fryman’s decided to introduce Onion rings to their menu.   
Steven working work Sadie helped distract her from Lars not being around as much anymore. They still communicated as much as possible, mostly through letters delivered through lion. But she did learn that he figured out how to get his hands on some gem technology that he can use to get home quicker from the outskirts of Homeworld space. That he should be home in a few years, so honestly Steven’s companionship was a great comfort to them both. 

After his year off and Connie’s first year of college they got into a bit of a rhythm in their friendship, short phone calls and letters here and there. Steven loved closing shop and taking the day-old donuts home to Amethyst and his Dad to split. During the fall of her sophomore year he began hearing from her less and less, she was so busy between her classes and starting her internship. Of course, she wasn’t able to actually treat anyone but she was able to observe, take notes and hand the nurses things mostly. Occasionally handling the very delicate coffee order. One evening Steven was working in the donut shop, and it had been particularly slow. Fish Stew was running a buy one get one special or garlic knots and unlimited topping personal pizzas. In his boredom, he decided to call and check up on Connie. Connie answered in haste “Hello? Steven? What do you need, I’m kind of busy here…” Steven was caught off guard and felt a little embarrassed bothering her “I was just bored and wanted to see how you were doing?” His voice waivered, he had aged some within the past year so granted mentally he was in his early twenties but physically he looked to be out sixteen so his voice cracked a little. Connie sounded immediately annoyed with him “Steven I’m sorry but I’m really busy they have me shadowing in the ER and I’m trying to help people save lives here…I’m sorry you are so bored working at the ‘Big Donut’ but you can’t seriously expect me to stop what I’m doing to entertain you, I mean jeez Steven I’m trying to learn…this is important” she promptly hung up on him. 

Steven felt the tips of his ears get hot, he finished up the close as quick as possible and left a note for Sadie:   
Sadie,

I’m going to be taking some time off, I’m sorry something came up.

~Steven

Steven made his way back to the temple, his eyes to the ground. When he walked in he saw Garnet “I’m ready. I want to go on a mission, but I want to do it on my own.” She could tell just by his voice he sounded upset. “I’m not sure that what be a good idea Steven.” Steven’s eyes narrowed as his arms crossed over his chest. “Alright, alright I will give you a mission but you have to take at least one of us with you.” Steven huffed aggravated but nodded slowly “Alright. Amethyst then.” Garnet’s eyed him warily “As long as she is alright with it then fine. I will tell her the details and you two can head out in the morning.”

Steven woke up the next morning and the first thing he did was check on his phone to see if he got any missed calls or text messages from Connie about last night. He let out a disappointed sigh when his phone flashed with no new messages. He quickly got up and got ready, Amethyst was waiting for him by the warp pad. “Ready to go buddy?” she smiled and he nodded smiling back at her. “Shorty squad out.” Amethyst teased even though Steven had grown enough to at least be a foot or so taller than her now. He chuckled a little and grabbed his phone “Just one sec.” He stepped away from Amethyst and went onto the front porch, he quickly dialed up Connie they always checked in before missions and just because they fought doesn’t mean this time should be any different, right? He held the phone to his ear and listened as it rang and rang until going to voicemail, his heart sank. Instead of leaving a message he hung up and made his way back inside. His expression was a little darker as he spoke to Amethyst “Let’s go.”

They both stepped on the warp pad and off they went, the blue light consumed them both it felt like a cool breeze surrounded them as they were zipped off to an exotic new location. As they took a step down off the warp pad the first thing that hit them was an overwhelming smell of burnt wood and their steps made foot prints in the ash. Some plants were still green and some of the bark of the trees were singed. The brown patches of dead grass crunched beneath their feet. “Woah…what happened here?” Amethyst groaned. They stopped before a rather large tree a large black hand print was burnt into the trunk. Steven’s heart was pounding in his chest as he looked around, the smoky smell got a little stronger as they traveled through the forest causing Steven to start coughing. “This place is making my eyes hurt…” soot stained his cheeks. Then in the not too far distance they heard a loud crash followed by a deep roar. Wind gusting as birds flew off, the sound of them chirping as they flew overwhelming heat could be felt of Stevens face and arms as small embers picked up in the wind. Another loud crash as a tree about ten feet away fell. That was when they caught sight of the gem corruption causing all the mayhem. Much larger than ones they had normally seen, a beast with skin that looked like orange red and black swirls. Gleaming sharp edges of gem pieces glittered on its chest and hands and belly. Its eyes were just swirling black sunken mass, the corners of its mouth sunk downward as drips of what seemed like drool but burned like lava. Beneath each of its steps the ground ignited. The creature caught both Steven and Amethyst off guard, the grabbed hands and quickly fused into Smoky Quartz. “Gonna need a little smoke to douse this fire!” she laughed and summoned her yo-yo.

The creature ran at them screaming leaving fire and destruction in its wake. Smoky shot her yoyo and hooked a low laying branch just in time to shoot over the creature’s head. “Heh…” she smirked and turned crouching on the branch facing her as she shot her yoyo out again to hook around the creature’s neck. The whip stretched hooking around the corruptions neck and the yoyo acting like a boomerang came back towards Smoky. She gave a hard jerk and the creature fell backwards letting out a loud roar spitting ember as it shouts. Smoky dove forward out of the tree grabbing another branch to twist around the creature wrapping its neck up in the whip but as Smoky aimed her careful landing watching the creature the surroundings started to fade. Smoky missed. She hit the ground tucking her head in and rolling a small distance the yoyo dissipating once out of her touch. She shook her head and roughly rubbed her eyes thinking that maybe it was just the smoke clouding her vision. She growled angrily as she charged after the creature once again but as she ran the ground seemed to quake and crack beneath each step. Horns shot out of the creatures bends and curves and sharp teeth and claws gleamed from the fires light. Loud cackling and laughing surrounded Smoky as she stopped in her tracks. The faceless laughter formed in the smoke, it was Connie pointing and laughing telling Steven how pathetic he was. How much she hated him and how much time he wasted of hers growing. “I could never really love you, you are a gigantic waste of time!” Steven was brought to his knees and Smoky on the outside started to shake violently and glow. Within the next moment the two of them shot apart from each other and the creature took advantage of the sudden commotion to jump at Steven as he hit the ground. The creature bucked Steven with his head in his chest shoving Steven off course forcing his head to hit on a rock knocking him unconscious. The creature lunged again standing over Steven roaring in his face the proximity to the heat burning the skin on his arms and stomach, blood trickling down his forehead and from his ears. Amethyst shouted “Steven! HEY YOU BIG LUG! OVER HERE” she launched her whip at the creature’s backside, one of the thorns ripping its flesh. The creature shot up on its hind legs and stomped back down one of its hands-on Steven’s midsection. The sheer weight of the being breaking the bottom of Steven’s ribs and causing the crack in his gem. Amethyst continued luring the creature towards her as she backed up steadily. “Come on…that’s it you, uh, big mess...” she growled shooting out her whip again catching it across the chest. This made it start running again and she turned around taking off through the forest causing trees to fall around her path and foliage under foot to ignite. Just ahead she saw a bit of a drop overlooking a luscious lagoon. She smirked and ran full force towards it the creature bumbling not far behind. She took a dive short over the edge and managed to turn herself to clutch the edge to catch herself from falling, she held on tight as the creature tumbled into the water. A loud hiss screamed out from the heat hitting the water and the creature scrambling distracted by what was going on. Amethyst pulled herself back up and ran back to where Steven laid, she knew it was bad. Really bad. With what little energy she had left she stretched herself into the size of a normal quartz soldier and lifted Steven into her arms cradling him. She walked herself onto the warp pad and set it off warping back to the temple. 

As they arrived Garnet and Pearl watched, Pearl spoke as they light still shone before their forms emerged “How was the mis-“she was cut short when she saw Steven bleeding in her arms. “Oh…...Steven” Garnet and Pearl stopped dead in their tracks. Garnet whispered “I didn’t, I didn’t see this coming.” She then shouted “Get Greg! Quick!”


	5. Wonderful in Every way, Just like you

Steven awoke in a strange place, he expected to wake up still in the forest surrounded by flames and in an eminence amount of pain. Instead it was the complete opposite, he felt good. Really good. He woke up laying on a brick laid path, trimmed in beautiful well-groomed pink rose bushes. He sat up slowly taking everything in, the sun was shining brightly and soft pink clouds flowed across a soft blue sky. He stood himself up and brushed himself off, he looked down and noticed his gem was glowing softly. He started walking down the path, directly in front of him was an opening with a large flowing fountain with a statue of his mom crying at the center. Now it dawned on him but how did he get here? He furrowed his brow and went and sat on the edge of the fountain next to a smaller statue of his mom with a waterfall of roses spilling from her lap across the ground. A soft voice came from behind him “Steven…?” 

The voice caught him by surprise he shot up and immediately formed a bubble around himself but then he saw her. Rose. Her head turned to the side as she looked him over “Is it you? Is it really you?” she smiled rushing over to him. Her billowing white dress moving behind her and the gentle slapping of her bare feet across the brick these were things that grounded him in this moment that felt so surreal. ‘I must be dreaming’ he thought. She couldn’t help herself, all she ever wanted was to hold her son and their he was but then it hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks directly in front of him. “But wait if you’re here than that means...? Steven what happened?”

Steven’s eyes went wide “Am I dead!?!” She scrunched her nose and looked upward as if she was thinking and then looked back at him “I don’t think this is heaven Steven” she smiled. “We’re inside our gem, Steven.”   
“What do you mean inside our gem?” he asked lifting his shirt to reveal the soft pink glow. “Well I mean this is where I go when I need to restore my physical form.” She said looking around. Steven looked at her brightly “So you really are my mom? The. Rose Quartz?” His hand clutched the sides of the fountain as he stared downward. “But I’m not a gem, not full gem anyway and I have a human body. So, if I’m inside my gem what is going on out there?” His forehead scrunched looking a little panicked. She just shrugged “I’m not sure, what do you remember before you woke up here?” she lowered herself beside him and let her arm drape lightly around his shoulders hugging him gently to her side. He collapsed into her embrace “I was with Amethyst and we were on an artifact mission and we got attacked by the corruption fusion monster thing, it was just awful and Connie and I got in a fight” he started tearing up “and I couldn’t hold my fusion and it’s just I failed and everything is awful.” He just cried into her side as she hugged him her hand gently stroking through his long curls. “Oh Steven…” she hushed.

His eyes shot open “Wait! You’re here! Oh my gosh I have so many questions” he smiled pulling himself away from her and looking up at her. “What happened with Bismuth? Why did you give up your form just to have me? Tell me about lion! Did you really shatter Pink Diamond?” Rose puckered her lips watching him run at the mouth, she smiled warmly down at him and patted his head. She then stood up slowly and held out her hand. “Let’s take a walk.”

Steven reached out carefully wrapping his hand around her much larger one and they started down the path. A warm breeze blew past them, the sweet smell of roses and almost vanilla captured them causing him to visually relax. The path opened up to an open field of wild flowers, the two of them smiled at each other and took off running into brushing their hands over the tops of the ferns and undergrowth, the sound of their full-hearted laughs could be heard all around if they hadn’t been all alone. They grabbed for each other’s hands and fell down amongst the flowers with a little roll breaking hands but still ending up beside each other. Steven was still laughing a deep belly laugh as Rose beamed “I had always hoped that somehow I could meet you, but I had hoped even more than that you would live a big beautiful human life and experience everything.” She sighed contentedly staring up at the sky.   
Steven sat up on his arm and looked over at her “Did you really shatter Pink Diamond?” Rose grimaced and sighed heavily “Must we really waste our short time together with such unpleasantness?” 

Steven fisted a little of the grass “I need to know, I have been questioned and put on trial...I deserve to know the truth!” She let out a heavy breath and looked over at him, she slowly propped herself on her elbow her long mane pooling across the earth. “No.” she sighed heavily “I didn’t do it, only a Diamond is strong enough to break a Diamond.”   
Steven eyed her warily “So what happened?” Rose smiled a little “Pink had a plan to save Homeworld, but saving Homeworld meant letting the Earth stay and stopping or at least modifying the colonization but saying this world had worth. Was beautiful and worth keeping for our mutual benefit was just simply unheard of.” She fingered through her locks brushing them out of her face. “You see it was a secret amongst the Diamonds that while Homeworld was fine the projections showed we would run out of resources in the not so distant future to make high quality gems. By era 2 we would have to make cuts and sacrifices. However, some resources we needed are naturally occurring here on Earth. Pink was trying to put together a presentation to show to Blue and the two of them could convince Yellow. Yellow was so stern and cold, once they had a plan in motion to destroy and conquer there was little you could say to convince her otherwise.” Steven’s brow furrowed “Pink saw the beauty of this place and she showed us how wonderful life here could be, she taught us all how to love our new home. Her home, and how important it was to the welfare of Homeworld’s future.” Her blissful eyes turned to sorrow as she sank back down onto her back staring upward again “But Yellow heard word of Pink’s love for her Earth and knew that she had to be stopped, she had to be killed. Yellow, shattered Pink Diamond.” Steven’s jaw dropped “Oh my gosh” he sat straight up. “I have to tell them I have to tell someone, she is on her way to Earth now to finish the job! I need to tell Blue, she needs to know what happened. What really happened…but wait, how do I get out of here?”  
Rose looked at him and smiled a little “Steven your body is broken, your mind is in here. Maybe you just have to wait until you get better?” she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The kiss made his gem glow very brightly, a white pinkish light and he little of a childish giggle blushing.

Garnet Pearl and Greg sat around the bed, a beam of light shown through the blanket. Greg’s eyes went wide “Guys!” he pointed. Garnet fisted the side of the blanket and threw it off, Steven’s gem was glowing brightly the room being filled with a bright pink light. A quiet glass scraping sound could be heard, Greg lifted Steven’s hospital gown and the three of the discovered the source of the sound. The crack in his gem creeped backwards slowly sealing itself. “What is happening?” Greg asked as Garnet and Pearl stared in disbelief.


End file.
